


Glaciers Melt

by Sapphirelions



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, No cheating, Romance, Slow Burn, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 00:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirelions/pseuds/Sapphirelions
Summary: Gwendoline, struggling with her feelings for Nikolaj, after hearing about his divorce is presented a trip of a lifetime from no other than Nikolaj. Will she accept his proposal? Will she finally open up to Nik





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after years of reading fan fiction I’ve finally decided to write my own piece of work. I’m not comfortable writing stories, but I felt like I couldn’t hold back after falling in love with both Gwendoline and Nikolaj. I plan on writing more stories based around them (brienne and Jaime), but I wanted to indulge on a love story that also would never happen

(Gwendoline)

Gwendoline awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing. She had swore she turned her phone to silent before lying down to sleep. Angrily mumbling to herself Gwen began to turn her phone off, but realized who had texted her.

“Nikolaj” she whispered, taken by surprise. She hadn’t heard from Nikolaj in months. After his divorce from his wife of twenty years he seemed to have dropped from the face of the earth. He hadn’t responded to their Game of Thrones group chat and barely made any appearances unless it involved solo work. He still maintained a commitment to his environmental work and spent time with his two children. Other than that he was a ghost in her life. 

Gwendoline was afraid to reply. She’d grown close to Nikolaj after the years they spent filming together. Spending days and nights filming in harsh conditions and watching their characters development through the years. Nikolaj and her also helped each other develop as actors. It was never a dull moment between them. They played off each other, teased each other, but also helped each other achieve their goals as actors. That’s why she was afraid. After all of this, after all they’ve been through, she couldn’t even make herself reach out to him to see if he was alright. Him divorcing his wife brought all these feelings she’d tried pushing down to the surface. She didn’t want to give in to her feelings, so she pushed Nikolaj away as well. Hoping maybe he wanted the space. Contacting him meant confronting her feelings and hurting him to keep her mind at peace. This was why she was afraid, because she loved him.

Gwendoline knew she needed to read his message. It was time to face reality. She could do this, hell, Brienne would smack her for losing her confidence. With that, she opened Nikolaj’s message.

‘Hey Gwen are you awake?’ 

That’s all his messaged said. She felt a massive amount of relief rush through her body. ‘It’s just Nikolaj, it’ll be ok,’ she heard her subconscious speak to her. Gwendoline read the message a few more times before replying.

(Italics) “Hey Nikolaj, yes I’m awake. Are you alright?” (Italics)

She hit sent and waited for his response. She decided to use this time to go to the bathroom and check social media. Fifteen minutes went by before she checked her phone again. No answer.

Gwen began to panic. She felt stupid for not responding immediately. Maybe Nikolaj needed her or maybe he fell asleep. Gwendoline considered the last answer to be wiser and decided she’d try to fall back asleep. If he had fallen asleep he’d respond in the morning. Nikolaj always responded. Gwendoline began to put her phone back on the nightstand, but before it even hit the tables surface her phone began to ring. Not the tone she’d choose for her texts, but for phone calls. It was Nikolaj.

The fear in Gwendoline began to creep back into her body until that little voice nagged at her again. ‘Answer it, it’s just Nikolaj, he needs you.’ Gwendoline agreed with this voice and answered his call.

“Hello Nikolaj,” Gwendoline proceeded to say.

“Gwen! It’s wonderful to hear your voice. I’m sorry if I woke you.” Nikolaj sounded chipper, maybe drunk, but Gwendoline didn’t notice any slurring in his words if he had been drinking.

“Your text did wake me, but I don’t mind. Is everything alright? Look I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you in mon-“ Gwendoline wanted to apologize, but Nikolaj cut her off before she had the chance to confess she was a shitty friend.

“Gwen, sorry to interrupt, but I’m doing the best I can. You don’t need to apologize. Life’s been hectic, we’re busy people. Please don’t apologize. I promise we can talk about these past few months, but let’s do it it person. How about tomorrow? I’ll be in London. If you aren’t busy we could go out for dinner, or order take in and catch up at your place.”

Gwendoline didn’t know what to say. The prospect of seeing Nikolaj tomorrow seemed exciting, too exciting. It made her feel giddy inside. Having Nikolaj over alone at her house. She’d much rather prefer being alone with him. Media wasn’t trustworthy enough and Gwendoline could see the tabloids now filled with rumors of Nikolaj and her together. She was also terrified that if they did met up Nikolaj would actually be enraged with her that she didn’t even reach out to him after the brutal aftermath of his divorce. What if he came over just to yell at her and tell her he’d never want to speak to her again?

Before Gwendoline could entertain these thoughts any longer, her heart and mouth took over. “I’d love to have dinner with you Nikolaj. We could order take out at my place!”

“Wonderful Gwen! It’s been so long. I promise we’ll catch up tomorrow. It’s just good to hear your voice and I didn’t want our apologizes to happen over the phone. They’d be much better in person.”

“You’re right Nikolaj. I’d prefer to catch up in person and it’s terribly late trying to catch up now anyways.” Not that Gwendoline didn’t mind speaking to him at 3AM, but she was sleepy and his messaged had made her heart pound.

“Fuck, you’re right, I’m sorry. I’m catching an early flight out of Denmark. I was too excited thinking about catching up with you I needed to ask you now to make sure you were free.”

“Well I’m definitely free. I haven’t actually been working on any projects lately. Needed a break. I’m not scheduled for any projects until next month.” GOT ending pushed her into a funk. Gwendoline hated to say it, but it was true. She missed the family she was apart of and starting any other projects made her much sadder knowing it had ended. Nikolaj interrupted her thoughts again. Pulling her back to reality.

“Really? You’re free for a month? That’s actually great news because I have a proposition for you! Maybe more like a favor, but it requires you to be free!” 

Proposition? That sent her into a panic again.

“What kind of proposition Nikolaj?”

“Oh now where’d be the surprise if I told you now? It needs to be said in person. Please promise you’ll think about it once I tell you. Please consider?”

Nikolaj sounded desperate. The chipper self that had answered was now cracking and Gwendoline couldn’t let him suffer any longer.

“I promise Nikolaj, whatever it is you need, I promise to consider.”

“Great! Thank you Gwen. I’ll see you tomorrow. Sorry again that I called so late. Sleep well and tomorrow will catch up! Good night Gwen!”

“It’s totally fine Nik. I’ll see you tomorrow. Let me know when you land. Goodnight.”

Gwendoline hung up her phone. She didn’t know if she could fall asleep again, but knew it was pointless to worry about Nik’s proposition until he actually brought it up. With a heavy yawn she finally turned her phone off and wrapped herself up in her blanket once more, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne woke up around 7AM that morning. She’d always been an early riser no matter what time she fell asleep. She’d had the most amazing dream. Speaking to Nikolaj and planning to spend time with him at her house. The dream felt so real until she’d picked up her phone. It was real

Nikolaj sent her another message. “I made it to London. Excited to see you tonight! Text me your address and I’ll pick a place we can order take out.”

She was really going to see Nik tonight. The man she cared so much for and the only man who made her into a better person. She was still nervous to hear his proposition, but she’d always be happy with his presence. Gwendoline couldn’t help but to start her day at 7. She took time to clean her flat. Her place wasn’t anything special. She opted for a small living arrangement. It seemed strange for her to try and buy a place that was way too huge for one person. She felt comfortable living in a place that could accommodate her essentials. After she spruced up her area, which hadn’t taken her extremely long amount of time, she decided to begin pampering herself.

Gwendoline drew herself a bath. It felt wonderful letting the warm water surround her body as she relaxed. Sitting in the bath reminded her of the scene Nikolaj and her filmed, Harrenhal. She had been nervous that day on set, but Nikolaj did whatever he could to help her relax. They were shooting a scene and creating a relationship between two characters. He urged her to put those emotions into her character. Turn them into courage he said happily and that helped her relaxed a tad bit. Enough to help her film one of her favorite scenes throughout her career as Brienne. Truthfully, any scene with Nikolaj was her favorite, but one filled with so much emotion, like their hook up scene, easily made its way to the top of her list. 

Gwendoline spent up to two hours in the bath. Letting relaxation take over her body. When she was able to removed herself from the bath she began readying herself to see Jaime. She never felt the need to primp herself for him, he was married then, and she had been with Giles. She also only liked to dress up during events and modeling. She was allowed to not be that person in the comfort of her own home. She had picked out a pair of leggings and a red blouse. She paired it off with a pair of flats. Before dressing, Gwendoline finished dying her now shoulder length hair and applied a bit of makeup.

Nikolaj would be showing up anytime soon. They agreed to meet around 4:30/5. With each passing minute she still felt quite nervous, but knew she’d be happy to see him once he made an appearance. She had time to ponder her thoughts. Would she be able to hold back the emotion she felt for him? Would he be afraid? Was she completely mad to agreeing to this. Not like her and Nik hadn’t spent time alone together, but now they weren’t required to. They were two adults agreeing to see each other outside of work.

Gwendoline loves him. There was no dying that. She’d kept those thoughts at bay for so long. She could never help herself from taking little peaks at him when they spent time filming together. She felt truly herself in his presence. She adored him. She was the type of man she always envisioned herself to be with, but grew to be with him as a friend. Would this all change after tonight? She knew Nikolaj hadn’t spent time alone with anyone else in their little family, so why had he chosen her? All of these questions ran through her mind and then a knocking began on the door.

Gwendoline checked the time. It was around 3:30. Was he early? Before she knew it she found herself walking towards the door. Grabbing the handle, she let out one last sigh of anxiety, before the opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

And there he was. Nikolaj. Standing in front of her looking like the man she remembered. Maybe a little bit skinnier and stressed, but all the less he was her Nikolaj. She barely managed to say his name before he cheerfully yelled “GWEN!” and embraced her in the tightest of hugs. His brace only settled her anxiety. He was here, in her house, and all she could do was squeeze back with all the emotions she’s held back she could into him where she knew her words would fail her.

They hugged each other for much longer than they normally would. She never wanted to let him go. Never wanted to go another day, week, or month not speaking to him. After a few more moments they finally pulled apart. Nikolaj had the widest grin upon his face, even if his body said otherwise.

“Gwendoline I’m so happy to be here. I know I’ve shown up early, but I left thinking it would take longer to reach your place. I hope you don’t mind.” Nikolaj said.

“Nik I don’t mind at all! It means more time to catchup, but I have to say does that mean you ordered food early as well?” She said with a slight chuckle.

“Gwen you never fail to make me laugh. And yes, I ordered while I was on my way over.”

Once Nikolaj finished his sentence Gwendoline realized they were still standing at the door.

“Please come in. Make yourself at home. My place is quite tiny, but I’m fond of a simple home compared to what I do for work. Would you like any wine?”

“I’d love wine! Do you have any Merlot?”

“Yes! One Merlot coming up, well two Merlot’s.”

As Nikolaj made himself at home, quite literally, he took the opportunity to throw his legs up on the couch giving a quick smirk to Gwendoline as she poured the wine. When he looked away she also took the opportunity to look over Nikolaj. He was dressed in some dark blue jeans and a a red button down shirt. She smiled to herself realizing they matched. The hurt he had suffered from the last few months could be seen in the new lines that formed on his face. Underneath his eyes seemed dark, most likely from the lack of sleep. However he was still the most handsome man Gwendoline had seen and met.

She made her way back to the couch. Handing Nikolaj his glass of wine. He returned the favor by removing his legs, so that they could sit comfortably on her love seat. She’d been much closer to him than she realized. They stared at each other in silence. Soaking in the last few months they’d loss just with their eyes. Yet, Gwen knew she needed to genuinely apologize. Nikolaj deserved an answer.

“Nik, once again I’m so happy you’re here. Before you interrupt me I genuinely want to apologize to you. I haven’t reached out to you for months and I’m truly sorry. I convinced myself you needed time alone. I wanted to wait for you to make contact when you were ready. I still should’ve checked in. You deserved a friend who made an effort to be in your life.”

Nikolaj patiently listened to her. Staring into her eyes the whole time. Gwendoline felt like she was rambling on and stopped when she felt Nikolaj grab her hand.

“Gwen it’s quite alright. Please don’t let you not contacting me eat at your soul. To be honest it pained me to have people ask me constantly how I was doing. I needed space. You did me a favor and that’s why I reached out to you. I knew you wouldn’t pester me and feel sorry for me.” Gwendoline could tell Nikolaj was being serious. It seemed like people pestering him made him just as exhausted as the divorce had.

She could also tell he was being serious from how hard he was squeezing her hand. She felt a faint blush creep up here face. He gave her a smile. A genuine smile knowing it felt good for him to express all of this.

“Well, if you don’t mind me asking, now that we’ve cleared that up. What happened? How have you been dealing with the divorce the last few months?” Gwendoline wanted to know and she hoped Nikolaj would answer because she had been curious.

Squeezing her hand again Nikolaj responded. “Gwen I don’t mind you asking at all. You’d find out sooner or later. I wanted to tell you in person it only seemed right. To be honest thing with Nukaka and I failing during the filming of our last season of the show. I could tell Nukaka was acting odd. We would fight every night after filming over texts or phone calls. I didn’t truly realize what was wrong until I arrived home. She barely spent time at the house, would come home late, and would always be traveling with her band. I didn’t want to confront it, but she’d fallen in love with another man. When I came home one night I found her and the man she now loved standing in our living room. She told me it was over between us. There was no more room in her heart for me and she made me leave the house that night. I spent those first two weeks in a hotel room. Gradually I started to get a grip on my new life. I found a flat, quite like yours, and make time for my girls. It’s really been quite uneventful. I’ve done work here and there, but have mainly kept to myself.”

Gwendoline couldn’t believe the words he was saying. Nukaka had fallen for a new man? Nikolaj always gleamed when he spoke about his wife and always wanted to be with them when they’d be filming Game of Thrones. They really Made long distant relationships look easy and full of love. What made Nukaka fall for a new man? Gwendoline wanted to know, but thought that might be a question for another time.

Then Gwendoline realized she had been crying. Nikolaj reached out his other hand to wipe away her tear. “Oh please don’t cry Gwen. I’m honestly finding peace within myself recently. Do I still have my moments? Yes. I’m learning to be a different person and discovering parts of myself I had set aside while married to Nukaka. I had my own faults within myself that brought our marriage to an end. Which is actually something I wanted to talk to you about—“

“No,” she stopped him. “Not that I don’t want you to tell me, but you’ve told me so much already, and we don’t need to dive into all the details. Let’s just focus on you being here now.”

He looked a little hurt she hadn’t wanted to hear the rest, but ultimately agreed. He was still holding her hand when she noticed he’d been rubbing circles with his thumb on the backside of her hand, not seeming to want to let go. She’s always wanted this type of intimacy with him. Knowing it was wrong, but maybe now was her chance she felt terrible wanting him after such a painful divorce. Yet, here he was, in all of his vulnerability and handsomeness. All of him was here and he wanted her to be the first person he spoke to about his divorce. It was him, her Nikolaj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I wrote out these chapter quickly and never went back through to make corrections. I’ll go back through this weekend


	4. Chapter 4

Gwendoline filled Nikolaj in on how her and Giles relationship ended. It was a mutual goodbye. Nikolaj filled her in on the trips he’d taken with his girls and potential scripts movies/shows he was excited to look into when he returned to work. Their food had also arrived during this time. She felt comfortable in this moment. Sitting here conversing and reminiscing with Nik seemed to put her at ease. Suddenly, she felt the effect of the wine creep up on her. It gave her enough courage to finally ask Nik what he wanted to propose to her.

“Nik, this has been wonderful, really. But what is this proposal? It’s been eating at me all night and I’m dying to hear what it is you have to ask me.” She sounded so desperate. Not that she intended to sound desperate, but the alcohol was taking its toll over her and she was truly, honestly desperate to know.

Nikolaj is glanced up, giving her a devilish smile. “I thought you’d never ask Gwen!” His eyes seemed to fill with brightness as though the last few months completely vanished from his mind.

Then Nikolaj began his proposal, “Gwen I know it’s sudden, but I want you to take a trip with me. Before you even object I know you aren’t currently working and neither am I. I had originally planned this trip with her...Nukaka, but obviously that’s out of the question. I’ve been needing this trip. I haven’t had a break since our divorce and I need this. I need a break. I need this. I need..”

He quit himself off. Nikolaj seemed to be afraid to speak as he pleaded with Gwendoline.

“You need what Nik?” She pleaded back

“I need... you.” He glared back into her eyes. He took her breath away

‘Needed me?” Gwendoline thought. Why wouldn’t Nik say that? She began to panic ‘too soon. TOO SOON,” her mind screamed. She wanted to run, to tell him no right away, but she quickly found Nik’s eyes again and she felt peacefulness wash over her body.

“Gwen I want you to come with me because I knew it would be good for the both of us. I have to confess, I knew you weren’t currently working on any projects and that things ended between you and Giles. I thought it would be great for two friends to just take a break. Like a real break. Away from reality and anything familiar. You don’t have to accept, but I’ll also admit I bought tickets for the both of us. Different departure times and locations until we reach our destination. I’ve found a place for us to stay. All you’d have to do is pack.” Nikolaj had said all this when she realized he’d grab her hand again.

How could she deny him? She’d honestly been wanting to leave for awhile. At least travel and not worry about appearances or being recognized. To take that opportunity with Nik seemed amazing and terrifying at the same time. She had no idea what this was leading to, but she knew she couldn’t say no. She couldn’t break Nik’s heart after his had already been broken.

“Yes, yes I’ll go with you Nik,” she squeezed his hand.

The smile returned to his face when he started to rummage through the details. “Great! I knew you’d say yes! You better start packing now because your flight leaves tomorrow. And before you ask I’m not telling you the details about our destination until you’re own your last flight of course. I should also mention your flight leaves at 4AM.”

Gwen took a look at the clock. 10PM. She didn’t realize Nik had been here this long. “Well shit Nik, I guess I better start packing.”

“I guess you better,” he smirked. Before she could reply Nikolaj said, “I know it’s last minute, but could I also stay the night here? My plane leaves a few hours after yours and I could lock up your flat and bring your keys along.”

She knew she couldn’t say no, “of course Nik you’re always welcome to stay here. I’ll grab you some sheets and start packing my bags.” She chirped. She was more excited than she wanted to be, but the opportunity to explore what her and a Nikolaj were.

“Wonderful Gwen! Just so you know we’ll be gone for two weeks and at most I’ll let you know we’re going to America. I’ll leave you to pack and make myself at home.” That smirk he kept making at Gwendoline was enough to bring him into her own room. To feel him against her, but it was too soon. She’d realized that whatever happened between the both tonight was more than friendship, but neither of them were ready to confront that. Gwendoline would wait when they were on vacation.

She found Nikolaj a set of sheets. After he thanked her, he was suddenly asleep. He most likely hadn’t been sleeping well considering his whole life was different now and on top of traveling he was most likely exhausted. Gwendoline couldn’t help but to brush away the clump of hair that had fallen over his face. It had grown longer since the last time she saw him. Yet it still held that golden brilliance with specks of gray among it. After admiring his sleeping form for a bit longer she whispered goodnight to him and started to pack for this trip.

Panic started to creep into her body. Nik acted differently towards her tonight. Not that they haven’t always talked about personal matters or spent time alone, but he was much more physically intimate with her this evening. He bore his soul to her through his eyes. It gave her the confirmation that they were more than just friends. She wanted so badly to cuddle up with on that couch or drag him back into her room and fuck any ounce of sadness/anger that lingered. She knew that wasn’t right. She knew that what was happening between them needed to be taken slowly. As if agreeing to go on a trip solo with him wasn’t a huge leap in their relationship already. However, she’d never say no to Nik. She’d do anything to make him happy. This trip was necessary. Not only for Nik, but for Gwendoline and Nikolaj’s relationship. Two weeks alone to just be them, Gwendoline and Nikolaj and not anything else but themselves was actually the secret blessing she’d wish for all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I want to write the next chapter through Nik’s perspective. He deserves some time in the story and what was going through his mind the last few months before and up to seeing Gwendoline.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

*three months earlier*

(Nikolaj)

It had been a few months since Nikolaj finished filming for Game of Thrones. He had returned to Denmark soon after his last scene was filmed. He had been dreading his return to Denmark even though it usually brought him joy to see his three girls. Things had changed between him and his wife during his last season of filming. There were constant fights between them both. He’d have to beg Nukaka to call him or even speak to him. Her phone calls and texts were short answered. It drove him mad. He almost didn’t want to return home, but knew he couldn’t leave his girls by themselves.

Things only got worse back at home. There were days Nukaka wouldn’t even speak to him. She would if the girls were around. Putting on a fake persona that everything was fine between her and Nikolaj, but would drop the act as soon as the girls were out of their sight. Sometimes she’d been gone for a weeks at a time, come home for a couple days, and would leave again to go tour with her band. It took everything within Nikolaj not to scream at her. They’d always allowed each other to live their own lives apart from own another, but that didn’t include this behavior. The bickering or the silence.

One night, it all changed. Nikolaj had come home after wrapping up a small filming project for the day. As he pulled up to his house he had noticed Nukaka’s car in the driveway. Strange since she was almost never home at this time.

Nikolaj thought this might be there chance to actually talk. She’d blown him off every time he wanted to and he had enough. He couldn’t go another day wondering what was happening to their relationship.

Nikolaj rushed into the house. Ready to put whatever this was behind him, but was taken back by the scene before him. Nukaka was standing there, in their living room, hugging a man. Nikolaj felt himself well up with anger when Nukaka finally noticed him.

“What is this? What’s happening Nukaka?!” Nikolaj said whose anger was increasing at every moment.

“Nikolaj, it’s time we finally spoke. I know what this looks like, because it is true. I love another man.”

Nikolaj felt the walls around the anger he’d built up for months unleash. “Why weren’t you going to tell me Nukaka? You let this go on for months while I was away? You couldn’t even give me the time of day to just break the news over the phone and we left it at that? You made me sit here for months wondering if it’s something I did.” He screamed at her.

“Don’t act like you don’t have any part in this Nikolaj. Yes I fell in love with another man, but you were falling in love with another woman way before this.”

Nikolaj froze. Fallen in love with another women? He had no idea who Nukaka was referring to-

“Gwen..” he said. It was an automatic response he didn’t even realize he let fall out of his mouth. He looked at Nukaka

“Well I’m glad you finally admitted it Nikolaj. It was so easy to tell. They way you’ve looked at her after all these years. It was how you use to look at me, but not anymore.” She choked on her last words, but quickly collected herself.

“I’m sorry Nukaka. I’ve failed you. You deserve someone that looks at you like that and I’m sorry that can’t be me.” There was no reason to deny it anymore. Because after all these years he was suppressing feelings for another women and hiding them from his wife. He was hopelessly in love with Gwendoline, his Gwendoline.

“I’m glad to see you can admit to this Nik and I want you to know one thing. I think it’s right. Our time together was beautiful and you’ve always let me be the person I’ve wanted to. Now I’ve found that with someone else. I know it’ll be the same for you and Gwendoline.”

Nikolaj just stood there. Truly shocked to hear Nukaka saying this to him, but not too shocked. He understood she was now giving him the chance to give him what he wanted, but it still hurt. A few minutes later Nikolaj opted to leave their family home. He packed his bags and left for a hotel. The short drive to the hotel presented him with so many emotions. Sadness that his 20 year marriage was ending. Anger that Nukaka lied for months and left him to staying in a hotel. Fear that nothing would be right again. And yet, hopefully. He saw Gwendoline’s face and it struck him with hope.

He wanted badly to reach out to Gwen at that moment. He pulled up her number so many times that night trying to push the call button, but his thumb failed to push the button. He wanted to speak with her so badly, but he wanted to be alone more...

*present day*

Nik arose early to send off Gwendoline. He was meant to live a couple hours after her. They were then suppose to both met up outside the airport and drive the last two hours to their location. He tried to split them up as best as possible so that fans/media wouldn’t be suspicious. He wanted to be seen with her so badly, but thought it would be best until after. If they were to become anything more than friends than the whole world was welcome to know. He’d be proud to show of Gwendoline and let the world know that she was his and he was hers.

Nikolaj had made it to the airport, checked his bag, and made it through security. He picked out a sit that kept him secluded. To be truthfully, he was quit nervous about this whole trip. He thought Gwen wouldn’t even agree to this last minute ‘fuck-it-all’ trip, but she did and that’s all that mattered to him. He calmed down knowing Gwendoline wanted to go with him and he was excited to spend two weeks the most incredible woman, Gwendoline, his Gwendoline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the trip is starting after this chapter. Nik just deserves one for himself. I want to keep the story Gwendoline POV, but Nik can come in from time to time


	6. Chapter 6

(Day 1. Gwendoline)

After hours on cramped planes, Gwendoline made it to their destination. Montana? She had been to plenty of states in the US, but Montana was new. The plan was to met Nikolaj at a car rental place about twenty minutes away from the airport. That way they weren’t spotted by fans or the media. Nikolaj texted her when he made it to New York and by the time she made it to Montana she’d see him in a couple hours after that. Honestly, Gwen had no idea why Nikolaj wanted to travel to Montana. She knew that this place wasn’t their final destination in this state, but it held no significance to her and from what she knew even any significance for Nikolaj.

So Gwendoline waited. She honestly had no idea why she agreed to this. She knew it was too soon to start anything more with Nikolaj, but he seemed to not mind from the hand holding and the need for her to come on this trip. She paced nervously at the care rental place. She was about to embark on a journey. One where she would be alone with Nikolaj for two weeks. She wasn’t complaining. She had hoped this day would happen or at least in her dreams. Was she really prepared for what this trip might lead to? She honestly had no idea, but she was prepared.

“I want this,” Gwendoline muttered to herself.

“Want what?” A voice said a few feet behind her.

Gwendoline turned and there he was, Nikolaj. He looked so dashing. He was dressed down to some jeans and a t-shirt. He looked so much more relaxed just being here. Away from everything that was going on back home.

“Uhm nothing I was just talking to myself,” Gwen said with almost a whisper.

“Well if it’s not important than never mind. I’m just happy you decided to go along with this!” Nikolaj said as he came towards her embracing her in a hug. At first Gwendoline became stiff, but slowly relaxed in his arms. They stayed like this for awhile. Nikolaj was running his hand up and down her back and Gwendoline nearly lost it. She began to rub his shoulder with her thumb, but stopped herself, and pulled back. They stared at each other for awhile before Nik began to spoke and it also seemed like he was blushing.

“While then, let me go in and rent us a car! Our trip is about two hours long and we will be heading North. Now don’t you dare look up where we’re going because it’s still a surprise and I want to treat you to one.” He said as he gave her that devilish grin.

Gwendoline couldn’t help but blush. Nikolaj seemed to notice, but he took her hand and kissed it before walking into the building to rent them a car. About thirty minutes later they were on the road. From what she’d seen so far, Montana was lovely. She leaned her head against the window as she watched the mountains roll by and Nikolaj was softly singing along to the radio. She had been so engrossed with the beauty she was soaking in from this state she hadn’t realized Nikolaj was holding her hand. She looked up at him, the sleepiness taking over from their day of traveling, but he looked back and squeezed her hand. She knew all of this was too soon, but she wanted this, wanted him. She let herself drift off with Nikolaj’s hand in hers. 

“Hey Gwen, it’s time to wake up, we’re here.” A voice spoke to her. Gwen was having such a lovely dream, but the voice that spoke was lovelier. She batted her eyes open to see Nikolaj above her, closer than she expected.

“Hey we’re here, let’s get you inside.” Nik said as he helped her out of the car. It took Gwendoline a few seconds to adjust to her surroundings, but when she could take it all in she was in shock. She was standing in front of the quaintest cabin she’d ever laid her eyes on. Not only was it nestled in the woods with no neighbors around, but it overlooked a lake. Not like any lake she’d ever seen. It seemed to go on for miles. It was so peaceful it almost brought tears to her eyes.

“Wh-where are we Nik?” She seemed to stutter out.

“Well let’s get inside and I’ll tell you, come now and I’ll tell you.” Nik said as he stepped up behind her and took her arm to lead her inside.

“It’s so beautiful Nik.”

“Isn’t it? I thought you’d like it here,” he said with that grin

“Oh now did you?”

“Yes actually I did. It reminded me a lot of Jaime and Brienne’s adventures through Westeros! It’s kind of like we’re doing that now, but the adventures of Nikolaj and Gwendoline through Montana!” He stated ecstatically.

“Is that what we’re calling this? Nikolaj and Gwendoline’s Montana adventures?”

“If that’s what you’d like to call it then yes”

“Well if that’s what this isn going to be you at least need to tell me where we are first.”

“Geez I told you I’d tell you, but first I’m pouring you a glass of wine!”

So Gwendoline waited. Nikolaj must have stopped somewhere to buy some wine while she was passed out. He poured them two glasses and made his way back to her. Sitting down right next to her.

“I brought you to the Flathead Valley in Montana. It’s home to Glacier National Park and this lake, Flathead lake. I’ve been meaning to come here for awhile and thought it was time with the divorce and everything, but I knew I couldn’t go alone and thought you’d enjoy it her as well.”

“Well it’s certainly lovely and I can’t wait until we can go out and explore!” Gwen nervously stared thinking about how Nikolaj thought about wanting to bring her here.

“Oh trust me we have lots of things to do here,” he winked. “I have plenty of things lined up, but we also have quite a bit of free time between those activities.”

Nikolaj’s words hit her hard. His wink. The way he moved closer as he vaguely spoke about what he wanted to do with her, or maybe to her. It made her feel so weak. The emotions she held so close to her were about to unfold themselves in front of Nikolaj. Gwendoline stood up fast.

“I think I need to go lie down,” she said as Nikolaj stared at her concernedly.

“Ok,” he muttered as Gwendoline made her way to a bedroom. When she closed the door behind her she cried. She cried hard. She didn’t know what was happening. Her security net she made around Nik was breaking from small touches and vague statements he made and she was already ready to express the love she held for him. She laid down and curled herself into a ball. She didn’t bother to change or wash herself. She just wanted to sleep, so sleep she did.

(Few hours later)

Gwendoline woke up to the feeling of how hungry she because to be during her short nap. She checked the time, 10PM. It had only been a few hours since she cried herself to sleep and it had made her hungry. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. As she was rummaging through the fridge, Nikolaj seemed to have bought some groceries, she noticed he was sitting outside on the back porch. Gwendoline knew she couldn’t avoid him this whole trip. She poured herself another glass of wine, forgot about the food, and made her way out to the porch.

Nikolaj didn’t notice her at first. He seemed deep in his own thoughts, still sipping his wine. Gwendoline was nervous, but she made her way towards him and sat next to him. He seemed shocked, but have her a smile and looked back out towards the lake.

“Nice nap Gwen?” He said.

“Actually yes, I needed it. I’m sorry if I ran off, but this all seems so far from normal or real.” Gwendoline finally admitted.

Nikolaj seemed taken aback by her comment at first, but grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She felt her tears begin again before Nikolaj patted her head and said,

“It’s ok Gwen, just relax.” He said and so she did. She allowed herself to melt in his embrace. To just forget about the world around them. It was only them. They say like this for awhile before Gwendoline finally had the courage to speak.

“Nik...what is this? What’re we doing?”

Nik seemed to contemplate her answer before answering himself. “This is whatever you want it to be Gwen. Do you feel comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want this?”

She paused her answer as he asked her, but began to speak. “Yes.”

“Then just let it be. We’re here. Don’t think about it too much. We can talk later, but for now I want you to relax.” He whispered into her ear. So she did. They were alone, together, and free to be how they wanted to be. She melted into his arms more as the sleepiness overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might not happen until this weekend. I happened to be sick this weekend, so I got more done than I planned.


	7. Short interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I wouldn’t leave this piece unfinished. I have a hard time continuing stuff when the passion dies down, so here’s a short piece in Nik’s POV before I continue writing the chapters!

Nik sat there with Gwendoline nuzzled up against him. She had fallen asleep rather quickly when she had joined him. Which he didn’t mind. She looked peaceful even though he knew she had been crying. He didn’t want to upset her any further and allowed her to drift off into slumber.

He wanted to tell her so much like how he truly felt about her, but that must wait for another time. He could tell she was overwhelmed with all of this in the first place. These first few days would be about relaxing. Forgetting about the troubles of their lives as actors. He wanted this time with her and her only, but he also wanted her to be relaxed before he told her about his true feelings.

So Nik sat there. Watching the waves of the lake crash against the shore with Gwendoline in his arms. He held her tightly, running his hand up and down one of her arms. He could truly see them doing this for the rest of their lives. Living in the mountains with no one to answer to but themselves. He knew that wouldn’t be likely, at least anytime soon, but he would make it count this time because he did love her. 

They sat there for a little while longer before Nik decided it was time for him to wake Gwendoline and get them off to bed. Before he woke her he whispered into her ear, “I love you Gwendoline and I always have.” And then woke her up enough where he could gently guide her back to her bed.


End file.
